1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements with respect to multi-hull sailboats, and particularly to the design of the hulls of a catamaran-type sailboat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catamaran sailboats have very attractive qualities, the most important being the speeds they can attain compared to mono-hull boats. However, because of the design of conventional hulls for catamarans, a deep rudder and center board, extending far below the normal draft of the hull, are required. All of these elements, of course, must be raised, in certain cases to avoid grounding.
Furthermore, it is well known that it is extremely difficult to tack a catamaran into the wind, making it necessary during moderate winds, to gybe. This, of course, is a very inefficient manner of changing direction since it requires the sailboat to turn 270.degree. when, in fact, a tack of 90.degree. would be sufficient.
Furthermore, it is well known that catamarans present poor longitudinal stability when the catamaran is heeling with one of the hulls out of the water. Only an experienced crew positioned well aft of the mast can prevent the bow from "diving". Of course, once the bow of the floating catamaran hull is submerged, the crew must luff the catamaran in order to avoid capsizing, thereby considerably reducing the speed efficiency of such sailboats.